


Radek's Still

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek Zelenka and his still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radek's Still

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sholio.livejournal.com/266365.html?thread=5696637#t5696637) as commentfic for Sholio's Stargate graduation party, for the prompt "Zelenka and his still."

Radek did, in fact, build a still. It was practically an old family tradition, and having something to trade with on the black market was always very useful. He asked a few Athosians about their alcohol, bribed one of the supply people and conducted controlled experiments whenever McKay told him to go work on the desalination tanks. (Kavanagh was much better suited for that task.)

However, Radek was not the person responsible for the pink vodka. He could honestly deny having anything to do with the pink vodka; or the purple, or orange, or even blue. (He privately admitted that he was curious as to how, exactly, blue vodka was made without artificial colouring. But then, they did bring the best and brightest to Atlantis.) The next week he got twice as much chocolate for one clear bottle.

It only took him two hours to find the still the marines had built in one of labs they'd decided not to use. The door was remarkably well locked and whoever of the scientists had done this obviously didn't have enough work to do; he'd have to send McKay a note. The still itself was impressive work. But of course there was always room for improvement.

The next week the black market vodka was oliv green and smelled like distilled mozzarella. Radek got three times as much chocolate for his own bottles.


End file.
